As a method for easily performing the tests for a variety of diseases using body fluid such as blood, serum, pharynx swab or the like, there is an immunochromatography.
As a test strip used for immunochromatography, a test strip which is equipped with a chromatography membrane is known. This test strip is equipped with a detection zone that traps the analyte in a sample, and the indicator showing at which position the analyte is trapped has been printed. As a test strip in which the indicator has been printed on the chromatography membrane, for example, a test strip described in JP Laid-Open Patent No. 2001-013143 is known.
By this method, since the working process of printing the indicator on the chromatography membrane becomes necessary, the manufacturing of the test strip becomes complex, and the cost becomes high.
Moreover, according to this method, an ink or the like used for printing may have a bad influence on the detection of the analyte. Furthermore, it may damage the chromatography membrane at the time of printing, and this damage may have a bad influence on the detection of the analyte.
An object of the present invention is to provide a test kit for immunochromatography which can be prepared easily and at a low cost and in which the analyte can be precisely detected.